仮面舞踏会 (Kamenbudoukai)
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: "Malam ini… biarkan semua kegelisahanmu hilang… Berdansalah denganku malam ini… Karena saat ini aku hanya ingin, aku yang ada di matamu…" / "Anda… siapa…?" / "Kau tak perlu tahu… Kau hanya harus menikmati semua ini, tuan putri…" / "Ha-hai'…" Reqfic by Moka Aoi. Multichap. R&R? / Chapter 2 Update : L'espoir Fait Vivre
1. Chapter 1 : Masquerade

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Istirahat sejenak dari keramaian dunia ini… Huft… *ni anak kenapa*

Koyuki : Kaito-kun…? *swt*

Aoi : Kaito…? *swt*

Akai : Ok, let's begin this fic~ Happy readin'~

Kaito : Btw, saya membuat ini sembari mendengarkan lagu Kamenbudoukai – Yuzuki Yukari & KAITO V3. Silahkan linknya di yutub : watch?v=qBDIZb1M2Uw *note : hilangkan spasi*

Kaito : Well, happy readin' and Moka-san here your reqfic. Btw, judul lagunya saya coba baca sendiri, jadi kalo salah mohon dimaklumi.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by YAMAHA, KAITO © CFM, Yuzuki Yukari © AH-Software, VY2 © B-plats.**

**Summary :**

"Malam ini… biarkan semua kegelisahanmu hilang… Berdansalah denganku malam ini… Karena saat ini aku hanya ingin, aku yang ada di matamu…" / "Anda… siapa…?" / "Kau tak perlu tahu… Kau hanya harus menikmati semua ini, tuan putri…" / "Ha-hai'…"

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, drama, mystery, hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo, abal, GaJe, Normal's POV only, KaiYuka, kuudere + cool + mysterious Kaito (siap-siap tisu yg nggak tahan-*plak*), request from Moka Aoi, cover edited by me, dll~**

**Pair : KaitoxYukari. Lil bit YuuYuka.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : ****仮面舞踏会 ****(Kamenbudoukai/**_**Masquerade**_**).**

* * *

**Don't like? No need to read!**

* * *

Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu duduk dengan rapi di atas sofa berwarna marun. Di hadapannya, tampak pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Wajah pria itu berkerut, beberapa rambut berwarna putih nampak pada kepalanya, menandakan usia yang tak lagi belia. Matanya menatap sang gadis dengan tajam, menatap sang gadis belia yang tengah duduk dengan sopan, seakan-akan menyalurkan semua rasa tak suka yang teramat sangat.

"Kau mau menolak permintaan ayahmu ini?!" bentakan yang lumayan keras terdengar menusuk hati. Apalagi bentakan itu ditujukan untuk putri semata wayangnya sendiri.

Gadis beriris ungu itu mengangguk pelan, namun terlihat jelas anggukannya ia lakukan dengan rasa takut yang menguasai tubuhnya. Dirinya terlalu takut sang ayah akan murka. Wajahnya sedikit terhalang rambut ungu pudar miliknya. Kulit wajah yang seputih salju serta rupa yang cantik, namun sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi ketakutan yang dideranya saat ini.

Gadis remaja itu mengaduh kecil ketika tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi putihnya, meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah, rasa sakit serta panas yang begitu tajam dan menusuk. Namun, ekspresinya masih sama, menahan rasa takut yang teramat sangat, dalam hati ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendapat caci maki dari sang ayah, namun di hati kecilnya ia ingin sang ayah mengerti. Dia tidak mungkin dalam semalam bisa membuat seseorang langsung menyukainya. Lagipula, ia sama sekali tidak memendam rasa suka pada orang itu, dan lagi sang ayah hanya mengincar hartanya, untuk menaikkan status keluarganya, sama sekali tak memikirkan anak gadisnya.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna! Kau sama saja tak bergunanya dengan ibumu!" lagi, kalimat yang mengudara terasa menyayat hati. "pokoknya mau tidak mau kau harus bisa membuat Kazeno Yuuma tergila-gila padamu! Kalau tidak, lihat saja!"

'_**Blam!'**_

Suara pintu yang dibanting cukup keras mengakhiri semua hujatan yang mengudara di ruangan sunyi. Aliran bening yang menggenang sejak tadi sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Akhirnya, bendungan tempat semua kesedihan, emosi, kegelisahan tertampung sudah tak kuasa menahan seluruh emosi itu. Akhirnya, air mata yang menjawab kepedihan yang dirasakan gadis muda itu. Isakan terdengar menggema di antara ruang sunyi, mengisi celah-celahnya dengan suara isakan yang menyayat hati.

Surai ungu dengan dua ikatan yang melewati bagian dadanya tampak terkena rembesan sungai kepedihan. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Bola pengelihatannya nampak merah, kelopak matanya terlihat bengkak. Entahlah, sudah berapa lama gadis itu menahan tangis yang hampir setiap hari ingin merobohkan pertahanannya. Dia tak ingin menangis, almarhum ibunya pasti mengalami hal yang lebih pahit daripada dirinya saat ini, namun tak sedetik pun gadis itu pernah melihat sebuah senyum pudah dari wajah wanita yang paling ia hormati itu.

Lemah… 'ya dirinya memang lemah. Dirinya memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa menurut pada keinginan egois sang ayah. Payah, padahal andai saja dirinya tak dilahirkan… andai saja ibunya tidak bertemu ayahnya… dia tak harus dilahirkan dari pernikahan terpaksa itu. Ya… dirinya adalah anak yang sudah dikandung sebelum menikah… Menjijikan, bukan…? Entahlah… keberadaannya mungkin lebih menjijikan dari sampah.

"O-okaa-sama… hiks… aku merindukanmu…" akhirnya, tangisan pun pecah, menandakan semua kepedihan itu sudah tak bisa ditanggung di punggung kecilnya.

* * *

"_**Menangislah bila kau ingin menangis. Bukan berarti kau lemah, namun menandakan bahwa dirimu adalah manusia hidup yang memiliki perasaan. Mungkin tidak ada gunanya menangis, namun setidaknya meringankan bebanmu. Karena itu… menangislah jika kau ingin, aku akan menemanimu." (Shion Kaito)**_

* * *

Alunan musik lembut mengisi celah-celan di antara keramaian tempat itu. Sebuah aula yang dipenuhi oleh manusia. Mereka menggenakan pakaian yang berwibawa dan terlihat mewah. Ya, tentu saja, ini adalah pesta topeng yang diadakan oleh orang-orang berkelas, tak heran bila _interior_, musik, bahkan kudapannya nampak begitu berkelas.

Di sisi kanan tampak beberapa orang tengah memainkan alat musik. Mata mereka terpejam, membiarkan alunan-alunan lembut nan menghibur rohani terdengar, berharap para pendengar sama seperti mereka yang memainkan, menghayati tiap lagu yang dibawakan walaupun tengah berada dalam kerumunan kesibukkan serta keramaian.

Topeng nampak menyembunyikan seluruh emosi mereka, hanya menampakan beberapa bagian wajah. Di sini, seorang pria bertubuh tegap walaupun usianya sudah tidak lagi muda. Seorang gadis belia mengikutinya dari belakang. Surai rambutnya yang mencapai bahu tersisir dengan rapi, sebuah jepit tampak menawan merapikan tiap helai agar tertata. Dua buah helai jatuh dalam dua kucir rendah. Gaun berwarna putih nampak membalut tiap inci tubuhnya dengan anggun, beberapa renda tampak menghiasi beberapa sisi gaun yang nampak mahal itu. Pita berwarna putih pun melilit lehernya dengan menawan, turut menambah kecantikannya, sepasang selop transparan menghiasi kedua kaki putihnya.

Topeng berwarna hitam tampak menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hanya menampakan mata dan mulutnya yang tersenyum. Dirinya tampak begitu menawan, berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Banyak pasang mata lelaki menatap ayah dan anak gadisnya itu. Namun, lebih kepada anak gadisnya yang begitu mempesona. Semua mata yang memandangnya membuat sang pria tersenyum licik, dengan pelan dia berujar pada sang putri dengan tegas.

"Lihat… Jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu semua orang akan melihatmu. Aku harap kau bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan hati tuan muda Kazeno itu," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan sang gadis sendirian di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Gadis itu masih memasang senyuman. Perlahan, kedua kaki rampingnya melangkah dengan anggun. Suara hak dari selop yang bertemu dengan lantai tak begitu terdengar, tersamarkan oleh musik yang mengalun dengan merdu. Perlahan, gadis itu melihatnya, pemuda yang diinginkan oleh sang ayah untuk ia nikahi. Ya, walaupun pemuda itu memakai topeng, namun di antara kerumunan orang-orang dia nampak begitu berbeda. Dengan _tuxedo_ putih yang dikancingkan dengan rapi serta beberapa helai rambutnya yang dijepit menggunakan jepit hitam tipis. Bola mata berwarna keemasan nampak dari dua buah lubang topeng yang ia kenakan, tatapannya terlihat begitu menawan. Rambutnya yang membuat pemuda itu mudah dikenali, warna merah muda lembut yang jarang dimiliki oleh laki-laki. Postur tubuh yang tegap turut menunjang penampilan pemuda dari keluarga Kazeno itu. Dia benar-benar tampan. Namun… memang gadis itu sama sekali tak memendam perasaan suka pada pemuda itu. Baginya, pemuda itu terlihat biasa di pandangannya.

Perlahan gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu pemuda kaya raya itu. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda yang tengah berdiri memandangi kerumunan orang yang berada di sana.

Yuuma menatap seluruh ruangan yang penuh oleh banyak orang itu. Ketika tengah membalikan wajah, iris emasnya bertemu pandang dengan _amethyst _yang tengah menatapnya. Entahlah, seakan-akan ada sebuah sihir yang membuat dirinya tak bisa bergerak. Hanya terus menatap kedua kristal yang menatapnya. Tak sampai beberapa detik, gadis bertopeng itu sudah sampai di hadapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa puluh centi darinya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, seolah-olah saling mengeluarkan daya magnet untuk menarik masing-masing. Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, gadis itu bertanya dengan sopan, "Selamat malam, kalau saya boleh tebak, saya sedang berbicara dengan Kazeno Yuuma-sama," suaranya terdengar lembut. Suara yang begitu menenangkan, terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Yuuma. Suara yang masih sedikit kekanakan, namun juga ada nada dewasa yang terdengar, ditambah lagi suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut. Membuat pemuda itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

"Ah… Tebakan Anda benar sekali, nona. _Bravo señorita_," ujarnya menggunakan bahasa asing yang dimengerti oleh gadis muda itu.

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil, sembari menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Pemuda setinggi 178 centimeter itu mau tak mau pun ikut tersenyum kecil. Irisnya menatap sang gadis dari atas hingga bawah. Menawan… seolah-olah dirinya baru saja melihat dewi yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan dari khayangan. Oh Yuuma, mungkin perumpamaanmu untuk gadis itu memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi toh, gadis di hadapannya memang sungguh menawan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa pemuda tampan seperti Anda sendirian saja di sini? Apakah Anda tak ingin berdansa dengan seseorang?" lagi, gadis setinggi 158 cm itu bertanya dengan nada lembut. Seolah-olah membuat pemuda itu melambung tinggi.

"Sepertinya tidak, lagipula sebenarnya aku kurang bisa berdansa. Diriku lebih suka berbincang-bincang dibandingkan berdansa di antara musik seperti ini," jawaban yang mengudara seolah-olah merupakan ajakan yang diberikan secara tersirat. Namun, gadis itu tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu, dia tak ingin membuang-buang kesempatan.

Senyuman gadis itu semakin nampak menawan di mata pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika saya menemani Anda berbincang-bincang, Kazeno-sama?" gadis berambut ungu pucat itu berujar dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah nama Anda, nona?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Saya Yuzuki Yukari, mungkin Anda sudah pernah bertemu dengan ayah saya. Terima kasih selama ini sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayah saya," gadis itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Ah, jadi Anda putri dari Yuzuki-san. Anda memang cantik seperti yang diceritakan oleh Yuzuki-san, nona," Yuuma tersenyum, tepat setelah pujian itu mengudara.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau segelas minuman untuk mengaliri tenggorokan, Anda minum _alcohol_…?" lagi, pemuda itu kini menawarkan untuk mengambil minuman untuk sang gadis.

Yukari tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, saya tidak minum. Tak perlu repot-repot, Kazeno-sama," tolak Yukari dengan halus. Namun, pemuda itu nampaknya sama sekali tak mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tepat setelah gadis itu menjawab. Nampaknya, pemuda merah muda itu tampak sedikit salah tingkah beberapa saat tadi.

…

…

…

Lagi… pemuda dengan jas hitam rapi itu menatap dengan sedikit rasa prihatin yang tersirat. Topeng yang juga berwarna hitam itu menutupi wajah pemuda itu, helaian sewarna lautan pun sedikit menghalangi wajahnya. Namun, itu sama sekali tak mengurangi penampilan sang pemuda dingin itu. Jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan seluruhnya, memperlihatkan kemeja formal berwarna biru yang terlihat rapi. Sepatu hitam yang tampak mengkilap turut menambah kesan misterius serta berwibawa pemuda itu. Ditambah lagi dengan aura dingin yang nampak di sekitarnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Berjalan dengan berwibawa, walaupun sedikit nampak angkuh. Tangannya dimasukkan pada saku celana hitam panjang yang turut mengiringi langkahnya. Iris biru dinginnya masih menatap lurus pada objek semula.

Perlahan, dia terus berjalan pelan di antara kerumunan manusia, semakin mendekati sosok yang dituju. Sampai pada akhirnya, sosok yang ditujunya menyadari keberadaannya, tatkala jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga meter.

Yukari terdiam di tempat, tepat sesaat ketika iris ungunya bertukar pandangan dengan permata biru laut yang menatap lurus. Warna birunya begitu menawan, seolah-olah menariknya ke dalam. Semakin ingin berlama-lama menatap lautan biru itu. Namun, sedikit banyak mirip seperti dirinya, begitu kosong.

"Sedang apa gadis cantik sepertimu berdiam diri di sini? Tidakkah seorang pemuda pun mengajakmu untuk berdansa?"

Kali ini, Yukari bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara pemuda itu. Suara rendah yang terdengar begitu maskulin. Entah kenapa, gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari pemuda itu.

"Sa-saya rasa itu ka-karena tidak ada yang tertarik dengan saya…"

Jawaban yang mengudara membuat si biru tersenyum tulus, menghapus ekspresi dingin yang sedari tadi terpasang pada wajahnya. Sesaat, senyuman itu membuat sang gadis merasakan panas di wajahnya. Namun, ia segera tersadar ke dunia nyata, tatkala sebuah tangan terarah padanya, seakan-akan mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Seperti terhipnotis ia menerima uluran tangan dari sang pemuda misterius itu.

Perlahan, pemuda itu menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu dengan lembut. Kemudian mereka sampai pada lantai dansa yang dipenuhi oleh banyak pasangan bertopeng yang tengah menikmati musik yang dimainkan. Alunan nada-nadanya terdengar lembut, seolah-olah menari di dalam hati tiap pendengarnya.

Kemudian, mereka berhenti di dekat sumber musik berbunyi. Pemuda misterius itu pun meletakkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang sang gadis, kemudian secara lembut dan perlahan menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Namun, satu hal yang tak berubah, keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Membuat keduanya terus-terusan terpesona oleh permata masing-masing. Seolah-olah mata itu saling memantulkan bayangan mereka sendiri.

Musik terus mengalun, pasangan itu pun mulai menggerakkan kaki mereka dengan perlahan, membuat gerakan yang sinkron dengan irama yang ada. Anehnya, mereka berdua nampak mudah sekali membiasakan gerakan masing-masing, seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal dan pernah berdansa bersama. Walaupun nyatanya, keduanya sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain, ditambah lagi keduanya memakai topeng yang menyembunyikan detail wajah mereka secara jelas.

Keduanya terus berdansa dengan anggun, membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mereka sedikit itu. Kristal biru bertemu dengan ungu, mencoba saling menerka makna dibalik masing-masing tatapan mempesona itu, namun seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Anda tahu…? Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis memasang senyum palsu setiap saat…"

Pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar membuat Yukari terdiam terkejut. Bagaimana bisa…? Selama ini… topeng yang ia kenakan selalu menipu orang-orang yang melihatnya, namun… kenapa permuda misterius ini bisa mengetahuinya…? Namun, gadis itu tetap mencoba untuk tenang, tidak baik jika dia terlihat terkejut, bisa-bisa pemuda ini semakin mengetahui topeng yang ia kenakan.

"A-apa maksud Anda, tuan…?"

Si biru menghela nafas pelan, "Anda tahu…? Terkadang jujur walaupun itu salah, lebih baik dibanding membohongi diri sendiri…" lagi, pernyataan itu membuat Yukari terdiam.

Dia dan pemuda itu masih berdansa di antara celah-celah kosong alunan melodi. Dalam diam, keduanya sama sekali tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelah itu. Namun, sang gadis lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda setinggi 180 cm itu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan sang pemuda dengan eret. Entahlah, dirinya nampak sangat lemah sekarang, padahal selama ini ia tak pernah terlihat seperti ini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil menatap sang gadis, kemudian tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menaikkan wajah pemilik surai ungu itu. Membuat kedua bola mata mereka kembali bertemu dengan intens. Dia bisa melihat genangan cairan hangat mulai nampak pada pelupuk mata itu. Pasti… gadis itu mengalami masalah yang sangat berat. Ya, tampak sekali dari tatapan matanya. Lelah, muak, pedih… si biru tak bisa membayangkan sudah berapa lama gadis itu menanggung semua kesedihan itu sendiri. Dibalik semua senyuman itu, sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dia tahu bahwa dibalik punggung kecil itu menanggung beban yang begitu berat.

Kali ini, si biru tersenyum kecil, masih dengan kedua mata yang bertemu secara lembut, "Anda tahu…? Musik sering digunakan untuk menghibur hati yang lelah…"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Saya setuju… Terkadang mendengarkan musik yang sesuai dengan perasaan kita bisa meringankan beban yang kita tanggung…"

Lagi, kini senyuman itu nampak sangat jelas. Ketulusan yang begitu hangat, membuat sang gadis merasakan debaran di dadanya. Tatapan mata mereka yang intens membuat wajahnya terasa panas, entahlah mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Malam ini… biarkan semua kegelisahanmu hilang… Berdansalah denganku malam ini… Karena saat ini aku hanya ingin, aku yang ada di matamu…"

Yukari terdiam mendengarkan perkataan yang terucap dengan jelas dari bibir pemuda bertopeng itu. Namun, entah kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Tubuhnya justru makin mengikuti irama serta gerakan sang pemuda dengan lebih lihai. Kedua matanya masih menatap permata biru yang terlihat angkuh, namun seakan-akan membuatnya tenggelam ke dalam lautan kosong itu.

"Anda… Siapa…?" pertanyaan itu mengudara. Cukup meninggalkan seberkas keheningan singkat.

Pemilik surai biru tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyuman yang memiliki sejuta makna. Mereka masih bergerak serasi, mengadu alas kaki mereka dengan lantai yang licin, menciptakan suara hentakan pelan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu… Kau hanya harus menikmati semua ini, tuan putri…"

Seperti sebuah mantra, Yukari hanya mengangguk singkat, "Ha-hai'..."

'_**Teng! Teng! Teng!'**_

Lonceng jam berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Jarum jam tepat menunjukkan angka dua belas, tepat tengah malam. Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum pelan. Kemudian menghentikan gerakannya, membuat gadis itu ikut menghentikan setiap gerakannya. Kedua matanya menatap pemuda itu dengan meminta penjelasan.

Pemuda berjas hitam itu melepaskan sentuhan hangat dari kedua tangan yang semula bertautan. Kemudian, kedua tangannya saling disatukan, dan terbuka sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang gadis. Ajaib, seuntai mawar biru tanpa duri tepat di tangan kanannya. Sulap…? Sihir…? Atau mungkin hanya trik…?

"Mawar biru untuk menghibur hatimu yang sedang gelisah…" ujarnya sembari memberikan mawar itu.

Yukari menerimanya dengan gerakan malu-malu. Wajahnya yang tertutup topeng pun terasa panas. Aneh, padahal ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan AC.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya utukku undur diri," pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, kemudian memberi hormat dengan anggun. Tepat sesudahnya, ia berbalik, meninggalkan sang gadis. Namun, belum sempat mengambil langkah, tangannya ditahan oleh pemilik surai ungu.

"Tu-tunggu… bolehkah sekali lagi saya bertanya…?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan…"

"A-Anda… siapa…?"

Sosok itu kembali tersenyum, "_Knight in Black_…"

"E-eh…?"

"Shion Kaito, kau bisa memanggilku Kaito, Yuzuki Yukari-san."

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito(OC) : …

All : *swt*

Kaito(Voca) : …

Yuuma : ?

Yukari : *blush(?)*

Kaito(OC) : Ok, itu chapter pertama dari reqfic Moka-san. Well, chapter ke-2nya tunggu saya inget aja. Jaa, and R&R maybe?

* * *

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2 : L'espoir Fait Vivre

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Info… karena laptop saya yang _error_ dan tidak memungkinkan untuk mengetik, jadi mohon maaf jika saya akan mengapdet fanfic-fanfic saya dengan amat sangat lama sekali. Dan ini saja saya melanjutkannya di warnet, dan itu tidak nyaman. *nak* Ok, happy reading _chapter_ 2.

Lagu yang disarankan untuk membaca fic ini (Pilih salah satu, semua juga boleh-*plak*) :

1. Fate of Soul ~Piriodo no Mukou no Yami~ - Kagamine Rin.  
2. Insomnia - KAITO.  
3. Transmit - Kagamine Rin.

Untuk permainan violin Kaito di chapter ini… bisa cari permainan violin dari Kurenai Otoya Kamen Rider Kiva. Jujur, permainan violinnya itu saya dengarkan ketika membuat ini. Jadi saya sarankan mendengarkannya ketika bagian permainan violin Kaito di chapter ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid by YAMAHA, KAITO © CFM, Yuzuki Yukari © AH-Software, VY2 © B-plats.**

**Summary :**

"Malam ini… biarkan semua kegelisahanmu hilang… Berdansalah denganku malam ini… Karena saat ini aku hanya ingin, aku yang ada di matamu…" / "Anda… siapa…?" / "Kau tak perlu tahu… Kau hanya harus menikmati semua ini, tuan putri…" / "Ha-hai'…"

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, drama, mystery, hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo, abal, GaJe, Normal's POV only, KaiYuka, kuudere + cool + mysterious Kaito (siap-siap tisu yg nggak tahan-*plak*), request from Moka Aoi, cover edited by me, dll~**

**Pair : KaitoxYukari. Lil bit YuuYuka.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : ****仮面舞踏会 ****(Kamenbudoukai/**_**Masquerade**_**).**

* * *

**Don't like? No need to read!**

* * *

Malam yang dingin di kediaman itu. Kediaman yang mewah dengan bangunan setengah tua bergaya Eropa yang klasik. Gadis itu duduk diam di atas ranjang ungunya. Dirinya menatap ke objek yang sama sedari beberapa menit lalu. Sebuah mawar biru yang terlihat begitu angkuh nan dingin. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah bunga yang paling indah di antara bunga-bunga lain. Otaknya masih memproses kejadian yang dialaminya pada pesta topeng beberapa jam silam. Syukurlah ayahnya tidak memarahinya, kebalikannya. Justru sang ayah sangat senang karena dia bisa melihat ketertarikan yang terpancar dari kedua iris mata pemuda bernama Kazeno Yuuma itu.

Masih ingat dengan jelas serpihan-serpihan memori tentang pesta itu, namun bukan kepada Kazeno Yuuma. Melainkan kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda bersurai biru laut yang memiliki tatapan dingin dengan nada suara yang datar. Tatapan dingin dari kedua permata yang menghipnotisnya, membuat tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan dansa yang seirama dengan pemuda itu. Suaranya yang berat itu masih terngiang di telinga gadis berparas ayu itu, seperti _alarm_ yang tak berhenti berdenting. Wajahnya yang tertutup oleh topeng itu tidak mengurangi aura yang dipancarkannya. Nama pemuda itu pun masih diingat olehnya dengan benar.

**Shion Kaito…**

Entahlah, Yukari sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu nama samaran atau apa. Pemuda itu menyebutkan nama itu sebelum menghilang dari kerumunan orang-orang yang masih sibuk menikmati pesta dansa bertopeng itu. Namun… ada hal aneh yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu sampai sekarang… Dia ingin bertemu kembali. Perlahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lengkung yang menambah kesan manis dari wajah cantiknya. Ah… tidak apa-apa 'kan…? Sekali saja ia berharap sesuatu…? Sekali saja…

* * *

"_**Pejamkan matamu sejenak. Dekapkan kedua tanganmu. Kemudian berdoalah… Berdoalah untuk sebuah keinginan, sembari mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan kenangan indahmu. Setelah itu… bukalah matamu. Mulailah… menggapai harapanmu…"  
(Shion Kaito)**_

* * *

Ruangan itu terasa sepi, karena memang hanya gadis itu sendiri yang ada di sana. Sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak yang telah menampung buku-buku yang menyimpan berbagai macam ilmu dan pengajaran yang berbeda. Ya, gadis berambut ungu itu tengah berada di dalam sebuah perpustakaan yang berada di Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ya, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap mengeyang pendidikan selayaknya anak-anak seumurannya.

Di perpustakaan yang terawat itu, ia duduk di atas kursi yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna kecoklatan. Di hadapannya sebuah meja besar dari kayu yang sama, sehingga aroma khas dari kedua barang itu dapat tercium dengan jelas melalui hidung. Di meja itu, terdapat beberapa tumpuk buku tebal yang tertumpuk rapi, nampaknya gadis itu tengah membaca. Dengan asyik jarinya membalik lembar demi lembar kertas berwarna kecoklatan itu, menandakan buku yang tengah dibacanya sudah lama. Gadis itu tampak menikmati tiap deretan huruf yang tertata dengan rapih di dalam lembar demi lembar kertas itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga tigapuluh sore, namun gadis itu masih asyik dengan dunianya di perpustakaan itu, walaupun nyatanya, kelasnya sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ya, sering kali begini, gadis itu lebih menikmati duduk di perpustakaan sunyi sembari menikmati tumpukan buku-buku yang ada di tempat itu. Entah itu karya sastra atau pun buku-buku pelajaran. Yang jelas, setidaknya menurutnya berada di perpustakaan itu lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Toh, ayahnya juga tidak akan mencarinya, karena dia hanya akan menelpon supir pribadinya jika ia sudah hendak pulang. Dan biasanya ia akan menelpon supir pribadinya ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang.

Masih, dengan perhatian yang sama ke arah tiap paragraf yang tersusun rapi, lamat-lamat gadis itu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Disusul oleh beberapa pasang derap langkah kaki, yang diyakini ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Dia sedikit menengok siapa saja yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang luas itu. Dia melihat beberapa gadis yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan suara lirih, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku sambil belajar. Tak luput, ia juga melihat beberapa laki-laki yang mengembalikan buku. Ya, memang biasanya sekitar jam tiga sampai jam lima sore, tempat ini akan sangat ramai, dan baru kembali sepi sekitar jam enam petang, kemudian tempat ini ditutup pada jam tujuh malam.

Tak mau terlalu lama mengalihkan perhatian dari karya sastra yang tengah dibacanya, gadis itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran kertas itu. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara gesekan kecil dari kursi yang ditarik. Suaranya tepat di depannya, namun ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Kedua lensa pengelihatannya masih memperhatikan buku yang berada di depannya. Ya… setidaknya begitu sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara berat yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian malam lalu.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi, nona."

Gadis itu terkejut, perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Di sana, tempat di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda duduk dengan elegan. Kulitnya yang putih, tetapi sedikit pucat. Sorot mata yang dingin menembus lensa pengelihatan tipis yang ia kenakan. Membuat kedua permata ungu dan biru bertemu pandang dalam ruang kosong. Surai biru tuanya terlihat lemas, beberapa helai menutupi mata kanannya yang berkilau. Nada datar itu… mata itu… ia mengingatnya. Namun, masih ada sedikit rasa ragu yang ada di hatinya. Dengan gugup, ia bertanya.

"A-Anda… si-siapa…?"

Pemuda yang nampak seusia dengan gadis itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah sang gadis. Kemudian, setangkai mawar biru nan cantik muncul di sana, seperti sebuah sulap. Ya… sesuatu yang sama seperti malam itu. Dia ingat semuanya. Ada rasa senang dan sedikit malu ketika iris mereka kembali bertemu pandang dengan intens. Perlahan bibirnya bergerak pelan, dengan sedikit ragu.

"Shi-Shion… Ka-Kaito…?"

Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis, sembari memakaian mawar biru itu di antara helaian ungu dan telinga putihnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum sebuah jawaban mengudara, "_Bonjour_, Yuzuki-san. Kita bertemu lagi."

* * *

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kerja yang tampak mahal. Jas hitam yang turut menemaninya membaca tumpukkan kertas yang ada di depannya. Dengan menggunakan tangannya, ia secara teliti menandatangani beberapa lembaran itu. Tak lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya sebanyak tiga kali. Pemuda bersurai merah mudah itu menggadah, kemudian sebuah suara terdengar dari luar ruangannya.

"Ini, Kikuno, boleh saya masuk?"

Pemuda pemilik marga dan penerus dari keluarga Kazeno itu mengenal suara itu. Suara dari sekretaris pribadinya. Kemudian, dia mempersilahkan sekretarisnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sekretaris wanita itu kemudian menyampaikan bahwa dia diminta oleh ayahnya untuk bergegas ke _café_ langganan ayahnya.

Yuuma menaikkan alisnya, kemudian berterima kasih, dan sekretaris itu membungkukkan badannya, sebelum kembali menutup pintu ruang kerja pemuda itu. Yuuma menghela nafas pelan. Ia pun bergegas merapikan meja kerjanya yang nampak berantakan. Kemudian ia segera membenarkan kacing jas hitamnya yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di unjung mejanya, kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju tempat parkir yang berada di lantai bawah.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, pemuda itu segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Kemudian ia menyalakan mobil berwarna hitam itu, membuat bunyi yang cukup keras. Sebelum mengganti gigi dan menginjak pelan pedal gas yang berada di bawah kakinya. Mobil hitam itu melesat keluar dari parkiran yang sepi itu. Kemudian rodanya berputar, seiring dengan melajunya mobil itu di antara banyaknya kendaraan di jalan raya yang tidak terlalu padat itu.

Kemudian, mobil itu berhenti perlahan dikarenakan lampu lalu lintas yang berubah menjadi merah. Pemuda itu menginjak rem. Kemudian, sembari menunggu lampu berubah menjadi hijau, Yuuma meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena pekerjaan di kantornya. Menaruh tangannya pada setir, sembari mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. Entah kenapa, serpihan ingatan tentang pesta semalam kembali masuk ke dalam seberkas ingatannya. Gadis itu kembali menampakan sosoknya di dalam benak pemuda yang baru menginjak usia dewasa itu.

"Yuzuki Yukari…" bibirnya mengucapkan nama gadis itu. Yuzuki, berarti adalah putri dari Tuan Yuzuki yang kerap kali bertemu dengannya di rapat antar perusahaan, tatkala perusahaan mereka mengadakan kerja sama.

Kembali, kakinya menginjak gas ketika lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Mobil itu meluncur dengan cepat, namun tak melebihi batas kecepatan. Tak lama, ia pun sampai di sebuah _café_ langganan ayahnya yang sudah cukup berumur itu. Mobil hitam itu pun terparkir dengan rapih bersebelahan dengan kendaraan lain. Yuuma pun melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, tak lupa mengunci mobil itu. Kakinya pun ia gunakan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam _café_ itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar sedikit menggema pada lantai _café_ itu.

Matanya sibuk mencari sosok sang ayah yang ada di dalam tempat itu. Tak lama, kedua iris emasnya menemukan sosok ayahnya yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria, Tuan Yuzuki. Yuuma pun berjalan ke arah ayahnya itu, sedikit rasa penasaran mengganjal di hatinya, namun ia ingin menanyakannya nanti, karena ayahnya memang selalu memberi penjelasan padanya.

Tak lama, pria yang diketahui sebagai ayah Yuuma menoleh. Pria itu melempar seulas senyum simpul, yang diketahui sebagai sinyal agar pemuda itu langsung bergegas ke tempat di mana kedua orang itu tengah berbagi cerita. Yuuma membalas senyuman sang ayah, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah kedua orang itu. Senyuman tampak di bibir ayahnya begitu Yuuma tiba di sana, ia pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di _café_ itu, sembari memperi salam hormat kepada pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Yuzuki-san.

"Selamat siang, Yuzuki-san, ayah," pemuda itu berujar sembari tersenyum sopan kepada kedua orang itu.

Pria dengan iris kebiruan itu tersenyum kepada Yuuma, begitu pula ayahnya. Yuuma sedikit melempar tatapan bertanya kepada sang ayah, pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu mengerti arti dari tatapan meminta penjelasan dari sang putra. Ia pun menyesap kopi yang tampak pekat di dalam mug berwarna kecoklatan yang terlihat bosan. Bibir dari mug itu menyentuh mulutnya, membuat aliran cairan hitam hangat masuk ke dalam tenggorokan, mengaliri tenggorokan itu dengan tiap tetesnya.

"Jadi… Yuuma… bagaimana acara semalam?" ayahnya bertanya pada sang anak dengan ekspresi senyum yang masih sama. Entahlah, namun Yuuma merasa ada sesuatu di balik senyuman itu. Seperti maksud terselubung.

"Yah… lumayan menyenangkan juga pesta semalam," jawabnya sekenanya. Jujur, Yuuma sedikit curiga dengan keberadaan Tuan Yuzuki yang saat ini ikut berada di antara percakapan ayah dan anak ini.

Sang ayah tersenyum lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya, begitu juga Tuan Yuzuki yang duduk berhadapan dengan ayah Yuuma. Oh, sepertinya pemuda itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ayah bermaksud menjodohkanmu dengan Yuzuki Yukari, putri dari Yuzuki-san."

Dan kalimat yang mengudara itu menimbulkan ekspresi terkejut dari wajah sang pemuda.

* * *

**仮面舞踏会**

* * *

Langit mulai menunjukkan rona merahnya dengan perlahan. Burung-burung sudah kembali ke persinggahan guna berlindung dari petang yang akan segera tiba. Di sana, sebuah bangku yang berada di depan sebuah danau buatan yang lumayan besar, duduklah sepasang manusia yang tengah menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di antara senja oranye. Mereka duduk dalam diam. Sang pemuda beriris biru hanya menatap lurus hamparan zat cair yang berada di hadapannya. Sementara sang gadis tampak sedikit canggung pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Ya, Yukari ingat betul sekarang. Pemuda itu benar-benar 'dia' yang ditemuinya di pesta topeng itu. Meskipun kini pemuda itu menggunakan pakaian yang jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sebuah kaus berlengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kerah kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang tidak dikancingkan yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini, lengkap dengan celana _jeans_ hitam yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya tertata dengan rapi, jepit rambut berwarna hitam yang membentuk X merapikan beberapa helai surai biru itu. Tak lupa kacamata minus dengan frame hitam tipis yang ia kenakan turut menambah kesan dewasa sekaligus dingin pemuda itu. Jam tangan berwarna hitam menghias pergelangan tangan kirinya, bergelantungan di sana dengan angkuh. Dan entah kenapa… sebuah syal biru melilit leher pemuda itu, padahal ini bukan musim dingin.

Yukari sendiri menggunakan kemeja ungu muda yang simple, dengan lengan panjang yang menutupi tangannya yang putih. Lengkap dengan rok berwarna ungu yang lebih tua yang berada lima centimeter di atas lutut. Tak lupa _stocking_ sewarna senada dengan kemejanya turut melengkapi penampilan ayu gadis itu. Jaket berwarna hitam yang biasa ia kenakan sedang berada di atas pangkuannya. Rambutnya sendiri ditata dengan rapi. Diikat dua rendah seperti biasa, dengan bandana biru muda yang ia kenakan untuk merapihkan rambutnya, tak lupa sebuah jepit berbentuk seperti kelinci berada di poninya. Oh, jangan lupa mawar biru yang diberikan pemuda tadi. Mawar itu masih berada di antara celah-celah tiap helai rambut Yukari. Yah… dilihat bagaimana pun gadis itu benar-benar manis saat ini. Tidak terlalu mencolok, sederhana namun menawan.

Tak lama, di antara keheningan yang sedikit canggung itu, sang pemuda membuka suaranya, "Tidak aku sangka, kau juga kuliah di tempat ini, _mademoiselle_," nada datar yang dilontarkannya masih sama, ekspresinya pun tak berubah, datar.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan canggung ketika pemuda itu membuka suara. Namun, dipaksakannya suaranya untuk tetap keluar dari bibirnya, "I-iya. Saya juga tidak menyangka dapat bertemu Shion-sama di sini."

Kaito menghela nafas, ia menatap gadis itu tajam, membuat sang gadis yang tiba-tiba mendapat tatapan tajam itu bergidik ngeri. "Sudah kubilang, panggil saja Kaito, dan hilangkan '-sama' itu," ujarnya dengan wajah malas. Entahlah, tapi sejak awal memang pemuda itu tidak suka dengan panggilan dari gadis itu sedari tadi. Oh, Yukari, kalau kau tahu memang agak berlebihan memanggil semua orang dengan '-sama'.

Yukari merinding, tubuhnya bergetar karena tatapan dingin dari sepasang orb biru itu begitu mengintimidasi. "Ba-baiklah, Ka-Kaito-sa-kun," ujarnya takut-takut. Hampir saja ia keceplosan menggunakan _-sama_ lagi.

Kaito mengangguk pelan, "Begitu lebih baik."

Lagi, keheningan tipis mengisi di antara kedua insan itu. Yukari yang masih takut untuk berkata-kata dan Kaito yang terlalu malas berkata-kata. Benar-benar membuat suasana hening yang tenang. Seakan-akan jika membuka suara sedikit saja, akan ada bencana dasyat.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong… semalam apa yang Anda lakukan di pesta dansa itu…?" Yukari langsung menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan. Jujur, itu memang melintas di kepalanya, dan juga membuatnya penasaran, namun ia tidak menyangka akan keluar dalam bentuk pertanyaan kepada sosok dingin di hadapannya.

Kaito diam, ia tak menjawab. Namun, disbanding menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, ia justru menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran yang ada di bangku yang tengah ia duduki. Kedua iris matanya menatap intens ke arah gadis bersurai ungu itu. Merasakan tatapan itu, gadis itu pun menoleh, membuat kedua tatapan mereka saling terpaut. Gadis itu diam, tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya serasa berdetak dengan sangat cepat, memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun entah kenapa wajahnya sekarang terasa amat panas. Ya… amat sangat panas, ketika irisnya bertemu pandang dengan si biru yang menatap datar dari balik lensa pengelihatannya. Entahlah, tatapan itu benar-benar aneh, dingin dan memabukkan. Mungkin, inilah rasanya bila meminum alkohol? Entahlah, nyatanya Yukari sama sekali tidak pernah meminum alkohol.

"Kalau begitu… aku menanyakan hal sama padamu, _mademoiselle_. Apa yang kau lakukan di pesta itu?" tanya pemuda itu balik. Membuat Yukari menelan ludahnya. Oh, haruskah ia memberitahukan bahwa ia di sana karena perintah dari ayahnya? Namun, jika dia melakukannya bukankah itu akan mencemari nama baik dari keluarganya?

Kaito hanya diam, sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebaknya. Karena memang, dia tahu dari kedua permata ungu itu. Semuanya… semua emosi itu terpancar jelas dari sana. Walaupun bibirnya tersenyum. Walaupun gadis itu berkata tak ada apa-apa. Bagi Kaito semuanya terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata itu. Kelebihan? Katakanlah begitu, Kaito bisa mengetahui seseorang dari pancaran kedua bola matanya. Entahlah, sejak kecil dia memang bisa mengetahui seseorang, ralat… semua orang melalui kontak mata. Seakan-akan semuanya terpapar jelas di depan mata. Namun, walaupun begitu dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Dia bisa tahu apakah orang itu sedang ada masalah atau tidak. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa masalahnya.

"_L'habit ne fait pas le moine_," ujarnya sembari tetap menatap lurus pada kedua iris bercahaya milik sang gadis.

Yukari sedikit kebingungan. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Seakan-akan tahu itu, sang pemuda kembali membuka suara, "_Kau tak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya_. Yang aku maksud…"

Keduanya diam. Hening beberapa saat, Yukari masih menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Akhirnya, sang pemuda kembali membuka suara, "…dari sampulnya aku tahu bahwa _buku_ itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam cobaan, kepedihan, tangisan, dan penderitaan… Hanya saja… aku tidak tahu _isi_ dari _buku_ itu."

Oh… Yukari paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tengah membicarakan dirinya. Yukari tersenyum, namun kali ini adalah senyum tulus yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun. "Anda benar-benar bisa membaca saya 'ya, sama seperti malam itu," ujarnya sambil mengingat kejadian di pesta topeng yang sudah terjadi kemarin malam. Ya, memang saat itu ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini seolah-olah bisa membaca dari balik topeng yang dikenakannya waktu itu.

Kotak violin berwarna hitam tampak duduk bosan di kedua orang itu, seolah-olah menunggu seseorang untuk membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya. Ya, memang pemuda itu membawa benda berbentuk balok itu sejak tadi. Namun, entahlah apa alasan atau pun sebab ia membawa benda itu.

Keheningan cukup menyita waktu di antara kedua remaja nyaris dewasa itu. Sang gadis masih mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berkata-kata, dan sang pemuda nampaknya menunggu dengan sabar.

"Anda tahu…? Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak di pesta itu malam itu…" gadis itu membuka suara. Wajahnya didongakkan, menatap langit oranye tanpa satupun awan berada di sana. Di sana nampak jelas pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi mentari akan tergantikan oleh rembulan. "Anda mengenal Kazeno Yuuma-sama…?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat. Wajahnya nampak bosan, walaupun nyatanya dia mengikuti semua perkataan sang gadis, tak satu pun kata-kata terlewat dari indra pendengarannya. Namun, entah kenapa wajah itu masih tak memasang ekspresi apa pun.

"Sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Yuzuki… ayah menginginkan saya menikah dengan laki-laki yang dapat menaikkan derajat keluarga kami…" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus pada air danau yang memantulkan bayangan benda-benda yang berada di atasnya. Terlihat seperti cermin.

Kedua mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca, namun dirinya seolah-olah menahan seluruh aliran yang telah memenuhi bendungan kesedihan hati itu. Gadis yang kuat… namun di mata Kaito… dia gadis yang malang. Ya… menyakitkan jika harus melakukan semua yang diperintahkan tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa menurut seperti robot tanpa perasaan. Payah, manusia itu dikaruniai perasaan oleh Tuhan, namun seolah-olah tak bisa menunjukkan perasaan itu. Itu menyakitkan… sangat menyakitkan. Kaito mengerti, karena itu sejak awal pertemuan mereka, di antara lampu-lampu yang bercahaya itu, dia bisa melihat seberkas luka yang sangat mendalam dari gadis di sebelahnya ini.

"Menangislah…"

Gadis itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu, namun dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada rendah. "Jika saya menangis… itu hanya akan memperlihatkan seberapa lemahnya diri saya ini…"

Kaito menghela nafas, entahlah. Dia sangat ingin membantu gadis itu, setidaknya meringankan beban yang dipikul oleh punggung kecil itu. Kaito sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan, seberapa lama dia membawa beban seberat itu… sendirian…

"Menurutku… kau harus sekali-kali meluapkan kesedihanmu, bukan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Orang seperti saya, tidak pantas untuk menangis. Lagi pula, tidak ada gunanya…"

Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas, kemudian mengubah posisi bersandarnya menjadi duduk tegak. Tangan kirinya bergerak naik. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pipi putih sang gadis, membuat terkejut gadis itu. Tangan itu terus bergerak hingga… menyapu air mata yang sudah sedikit mengalir dari kedua iris sewarna _amethyst _milik gadis itu.

"Menangislah bila kau ingin menangis. Bukan berarti kau lemah, namun menandakan bahwa dirimu adalah manusia hidup yang memiliki perasaan. Mungkin tidak ada gunanya menangis, namun setidaknya meringankan bebanmu. Karena itu… menangislah jika kau ingin, aku akan menemanimu," kembali… nada itu berubah. Memang perubahan nada yang amat jarang. Begitu juga ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan.

Kedua sorot matanya menghangat, memancarkan rasa kepedulian yang sangat besar. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus, sembari melihat iris ungu yang sudah tak mampu menampung seluruh kesedihannya. Bendungan itu pun runtuh, seiring dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi seputih salju itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya digunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Wajah yang sangat berantakan saat ini, dengan mata yang sedikit memerah karena tangisan.

Suara sesenggukan terdengar lirih, Kaito tahu, gadis itu menangis. Meluapkan semua emosi yang selama ini harus ia pendam sendirian. Membuat Kaito begitu ingin melindunginya. Membantu punggung kecil itu membawa seluruh beban yang selalu ditanggungnya sendirian. Membiarkan mereka saling membawa beban itu bersama. Sungguh, gadis ini nampak hancur saat ini. Dan… Kaito tidak suka akan hal itu. Sejak awal, hal itu terjadi… ah… iya… Sejak awal… sejak kedua iris mereka saling bertemu pandang. Dan mereka saling terhanyut satu sama lain. Sejak awal mereka berdansa bersama di lantai dansa yang memantulkan sosok mereka dengan topeng yang menghiasi wajah masing-masing. Sejak dia membaca kesedihan yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu. Sejak awal… sejak… _ketertarikan _itu _dimulai_.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang pertama kali memulainya. Keduanya sama-sama tahu satu hal, _ketertarikan _itu ada. Ya, mungkin inilah cara Tuhan mengatur jalan cerita dengan tangan-tangan sucinya. Membiarkan para manusia melanjutkan cerita mereka dengan usaha dan kerja keras dari manusia itu sendiri. Membiarkan pada manusia berusaha dan menentukan _ending_ terbaik untuk cerita mereka masing-masing.

Kaito tersenyum tulus, sembari mendengar suara dari isakan gadis itu yang mulai mereda. Gadis itu kembali menunjukkan wajahnya yang tadi sempat ia sembunyikan. Tangannya digunakan untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang nampak jelas di sekitar mata bulatnya. Suaranya masih terdengar sesenggukan. Ia menoleh ke atas, tatkala merasakan puncak kepalanya bersentuhan dengan tangan besar sang pemuda. Rasa hangat yang tersalur melaui sentuhan itu benar-benar menenangkan hati, membuatnya merasa hangat. Ya… seakan-akan kegundahan yang sempat melandanya kini telah tiada, digantikan oleh rasa nyaman yang amat sangat.

Ketika wajah sembab itu mendongak, membuat ungu dan biru bertemu dalam sebuah celah-celah kehangatan yang intens. Membuat keduanya tak ingin saling melepaskan pandangan ke arah lain. Entahlah, namun keduanya kini sama-sama saling terpaut oleh pesona yang dikeluarkan masing-masing. Sebuah pesona yang menjerat keduanya dalam celah-celah kecil yang begitu nyaman. Seperti kencanduan. Hmm… mereka sendirin bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, hanya diam sembari menikmati tatapan masing-masing.

"_L'espoir fait vivre_," lagi… Kaito berujar dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh sang gadis. Tangan kanannya tak lagi mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis. Tangannya kini sibuk melepaskan kalung yang dikenakannya. Sebuah cincin berwarna keperakan tampak di sana, dengan permata zambrud yang nampah angkuh menempel di sana. Pemuda itu menatap kalung itu dengan lembut.

"_Harapan terus hidup_…" ujarnya mengartikan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan, seakan-akan tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak mengerti. Ia mengambil tangan kanan sang gadis, kemudian menaruh kalung tadi di telapak tangan gadis itu. "ini… benda yang diberikan oleh adikku sebagai hadiah, sebelum ia meninggal."

Kaito menatap Yukari dengan lembut, senyuman tipis masih terpampang pada wajah tampannya yang biasanya berekspresi dingin. "Adikku bilang, ini adalah jimat yang akan mengabulkan harapan…" ia kembali terdiam, "aku ingin dia mengabulkan harapanmu."

Yukari sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Namun, entah kenapa dirinya tak merasa tak bisa menerima benda itu. Maksudnya… itu pemberian adik dari pemuda di hadapannya. Mungkin saja itu benda yang sangat berharga. Namun, Kaito hanya tersenyum, seolah-olah tahu yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Perkataannya mulai mengudara, "Kembalikan padaku ketika harapanmu sudah terwujud… Sampai saat itu…"

Lagi… Kaito terdiam, nampaknya ingin melihat ekspresi Yukari yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. "Sampai saat itu… mari kita wujudkan harapanmu… _bersama_…"

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Ada rasa senang dan kaget yang berbaur menjadi satu. Benar-benar tulus, pemuda itu tulus mengatakannya. Membuat dunianya yang sebelumnya tak berwarna mulai diberi warna-warna oleh tangan-tangan suci. Kembali… dia menangis… menangis sesenggukan. Kaito tidak menyangka dengan reaksi dari sang gadis. Itu membuatnya sedikit gelagapan, namun sirna ketika ia mendengar suara serak gadis itu. "A-arigatou gozaimasu… hontou ni… arigatou gozaimasu…"

Kaito tersenyum. Perlahan, ia mengambil kalung yang semula ia berikan pada telapak tangan gadis itu. Kemudian, dengan perlahan… ia mengalungkan benda itu pada leher sang gadis. Mengunci janji yang sudah tersirat dengan tulus. Janji yang pasti akan dirinya tepati. Yukari sedikit terkejut kala Kaito memakaikan kalung itu. Namun… yang lebih ia pikirkan saat ini. Wajahnya tak berjarak lebih dari tujuh centimeter dari wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu. Membuatnya mampu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa pipi putihnya. Membuatnya mampu melihat kedua permata biru itu lebih dekat. Membuatnya menyadari betapa tampannya sosok di hadapannya ini.

Kaito sendiri ikut terdiam. Dirinya juga merasakan hal aneh kala mengetahui jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Lamat-lamat matanya meniti wajah memerah gadis itu. Mata bulat yang memantulkan cahaya dengan sempurna. Bibir mungil yang berwarna merah muda. Pipi putih yang sedikit tembam dengan guratan-guratan merah muda tipis. Rambut yang terlihat sangat halus. Serta kedua iris yang saat ini memantulkan sosoknya yang tengah terpukau oleh wajah keanggunan dari gadis itu. Mungkinkah… ini _ketertarikan_ lain yang mulai tercipta di antara keduanya? Entahlah. Kaito sendiri tidak mengerti. Yukari juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas… keduanya ingin menghabiskan waktu ini… lebih lama…

Namun, sayangnya jarak di antara mereka harus kembali tercipta. Kala kalung itu sudah terpasang dengan sempurna… hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Kaito langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu, Yukari sendiri langsung menunduk sambil menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah saat ini. Kaito sendiri… entahlah… dia tampaknya sedikit tidak ikhlas menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu. Namun, mungkin dia sendiri tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa jika terus seperti itu. Oh… keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padamu, Kaito.

"Maafkan aku… itu tidak sengaja…"

Yukari menggeleng, masih sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang saat ini sangat merah padam. "Ti-tidak apa-apa… saya juga minta maaf…"

Sial… Kaito mati kutu saat ini. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yukari sendiri memang gadis yang pemalu, jadi sudah wajar jika saat ini dia masih dalam posisi yang sama. Menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat merah sembari menutup mulut. Ekor mata pemuda itu tertuju pada kotak hitam yang berada di sebelah Yukari. Kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia pun membuka kotak itu. Menunjukkan sebuah alat musik yang selama ini bersembunyi di dalam kotak itu… violin.

Violin itu agak berbeda dengan violin pada umumnya. Warna yang tidak biasa untuk sebuah violin. Warna yang mirip dengan _emerald _yang berharga, dengan pahatan yang terlihat sangat halus, membentuk violin yang sempurna. Pemuda itu mengambil benda itu, kemudian mengambil benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah busur. Ia pun perlahan meletakkan _bow_ itu di atas senar violin yang tegang, bersiap untuk menggesekkan benda itu.

Persis ketika suara merdu mulai muncul dari gesekan itu, sang gadis kembali menatap pemuda itu. Terpukau… mendengar suara yang kian merdu dari benda itu, seolah-olah hatinya tengah tersihir oleh permainan violin pemuda itu. Begitu indah… menenangkan hati…

Tak lama… pemuda itu menyelesaikan permainan violinnya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Musik untuk menghibur hati Anda yang sedang gundah, _mademoiselle_…" ujar Kaito sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Membuat Yukari terkekeh kecil. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Ah… nampaknya hari sudah petang…" ujar Kaito kecewa. Namun, ia segera tutupi dengan raut wajah lembut yang ditunjukkan pada gadis di hadapannya itu. "mungkin sudah sebaiknya kau pulang, tidak baik berlama-lama di tempat ini pada malam hari."

"Saya pikir Anda benar," Yukari bangun dari duduknya, kemudian ia menggenakan jaket hitam yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya. Dia menatap Kaito, sebelum tersenyum tulus… begitu memancarkan kehangatan yang melelehkan es yang sudah lama membekukan hati pemuda itu. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum tulus.

"Jaa, mata ashita, Kaito-kun," gadis itu berujar dengan lembut.

"Aa… mata ashita," balasnya.

Semakin lama, punggung kecil itu menghilang di tikungan, kemudian lamat-lamat ia bisa melihat mobil hitam melesat meninggalkan tempat itu, bayangan gadis itu tampak tersenyum ke arahnya dibalik kaca mobil itu. Kaito menghela nafas, dengan senyum yang entah kenapa masih terpajang di wajah tampannya.

"Dia benar-benar menawan…" oh Kaito, mungkin saja kau baru melihat bidadari yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untukmu. Entahlah, Kaito sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia ketahui… rasa _ketertarikan_ itu makin besar.

…

…

…

Mobil itu melaju di antara jalanan yang sepi. Nona muda itu menatap kalung yang baru saja diberikan oleh pemuda berambut biru itu. Wajahnya menghangat ketika mengingat semua yang ia alami bersama pemuda itu. Jantungnya pun turut berdetak dengan cepat. Apakah dia benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam…? Mungkin… Yukari sendiri tidak tahu. Namun, di dalam perjalanan itu… ia terus memandangi kalung yang dipinjamkan pemuda itu padanya. Sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kaito-kun… terima kasih…"

* * *

Kaito duduk diam di ruangan bergaya Jepang kuno itu. Rumahnya memang memiliki model gaya lama. Dia hanya terdiam sembari menatap kolam ikan yang ada di hadapannya, di bawah sinar rembulan. Sesekali percikan air akibat ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam kolam itu menemani kesunyiannya.

"Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap," seorang wanita dengan kimono berujar dengan penuh rasa hormat pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Kaito menoleh, sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Di sana, nampak seorang pria berusia puluhan tahun sedang duduk dengan sabar, nampaknya menunggu putranya untuk ikut makan malam. Di hadapan pria itu, wanita yang diketahui sebagai istrinya tersenyum kala melihat putranya sudah tiba. Kaito berjalan, kemudian duduk di tempat kosong yang tersedia. Namun, entah kenapa… makan malam itu hening. Namun… diisi dengan rasa penasaran dari kedua orang tua itu karena melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi tersenyum. Entahlah… biasanya anak ini sama sekali tidak memasang ekspresi apa-apa, namun hari ini seolah-olah ada yang berbeda. Sang ibu hanya bisa penasaran _apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito_? Sementara ayahnya hanya bisa mengguman _semoga besok tidak ada badai_.

"Terima kasih makanannya…" ujarnya ketika menyelesaikan hidangan yang disediakan.

Sang ayah berdehem pelan, menandakan Kaito belum boleh meninggalkan tempat itu. Kaito pun menurut.

"Kaito… ada apa? Kau terlihat senang hari ini?"

"Ya…"

"Sesuatu yang menarik terjadi?"

"Hm."

"Kau tampak seperti baru melihat dewi… Hahaha!"

"Memang…"

Kedua orang tuanya terdiam… Kaito mereka sudah besar. Dan… Kaito hanya memasang wajah datar… oh tidak… dia pasti akan diinterogasi malam ini…

* * *

"Tadaima," Yukari berujar pelan sembari melangkah ke dalam rumahnya yang bergaya barat itu. Namun, ketika berjalan ke ruang tamu, ia melihat dua sosok laki-laki yang tidak asing di matanya. Kazeno Yuuma dan ayahnya.

"Ah, Yukari… ke sini sebentar…" pria itu memanggil putri semata wayangnya. Yukari hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan mendekat. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia. Matanya meneliti gerak-gerik dari ayahnya, Yuuma, dan ayahnya Yuuma. Entah kenapa firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Yukari… kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan Kazeno-kun."

Apa lagi yang akan menimpanya…?

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito(OC) : Ok, itulah chapter dua untuk fanfic ini. Pertama-tama… saya akan balas ripiu yang masuk.

* * *

**Moka Aoi :**

Kaito(OC) : Yo, terima kasih pujiannya, Memang, nasib Yuka-hime(?) di fic ini memang naas. Tapi, nanti juga Kaito(Voca) bakal nolong dia 'kok.

Kaito(Voca) + Yukari : Yuka-hime…?

Yuuma : Saya punya firasat bahwa diriku ini bakal dinistakan…

Kaito(OC) : Hush. Cuma dikit(?). Ok, terima kasih review, fav, dan folnya. Ini Chapter 2.

* * *

**Kurotori Rei :**

Kaito(OC) : Halo, Rei-san. Batuk neng? Minum bayg*n. *nak* Makasih atas reviewnya.

* * *

**Hikari Kengo :**

Kaito(OC) : Yo, Kengo-kun. Mampir bayar Rp 1000-*nak*

Yukari : Mungkin hidup saya harus nyesek. Hehe.

Kaito(Voca) : Entah kenapa inget fic yang YuuYuka yang pernah author buat, dia bilang itu fic ancur banget… Kemudian dia bikin fic KaiYuka, baru dia puas. Dan saya bukan Cinderella. *swt*

Kaito(OC) : Ehem… ok… makasih atas dukungannya serta favfolnya. Ini sudah apdet.

* * *

**Shiroi Karen :**

Kaito(OC) : Saya juga penasaran. *lho* Ini apdetnya, maksih ripiunya.

* * *

Aoi : Menyentuh angka 5000 words lebih…

Koyuki : Wow, sugoi desu ne. *tepuk tangan*

Kaito(OC) : KaiYukanya entah kenapa 'kok saya menghayati banget bikinnya… *garuk-garuk pipi*

Kaito(Voca) : Tapi… Yukari emang manis 'kok.

Yukari : *blush*

Kaito(OC) : Manis atau 'manis'? *kick*

Kaito(Voca) : Yang 'manis' nggak tahu. Belom nyobain.

All : *swt lihat percakapan duo Kaito*

Koyuki, Aoi, & Yukari : R&R, 'ya minna-san-tachi.

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
